Ahora soy una gema?
by sparklestar23
Summary: Alguna vez te paso que eres normal y poof! Eres una gema!, bueno esto le paso a connie y ahora tiene que aliarse con las gems, con su maps y con varios otros para rescatar a steven y detener la creciente amenaza... Podra luchar sin que el pasado de sus ancestros la atormente? *violencia leve (describo pero no como que le saque el ojo a alguien)
1. el descubrimiento

Era una hermosa noche en ciudad playa todos dormian...claro que a exepcion de las gemas de crystal las defensoras de la humanidad y del planeta tierra ...aunque de hecho un pequeño integrante de esas gemas tuvo que quedarse en casa a dormir ya que era muy tarde...

(en aquella casa las gemas de cristal acababan de llegar de una mision a espaldas de steven ya que esta era demasiado peligrosa para el ya que ellas llegaron con varios golpes y cortadas...nada de gravedad para ellas )

A:*feliz y en voz baja*esto estubo muy loco..

G:*seria y en voz baja* demasiado diria yo...

A:*confundida*perla? (al notar que perla estaba en la habitacion de steven ...mirandolo de una forma muy preocupada con una mano sobre su boca )

G:perla que ocurre? (en eso ella no respondio solo señalo hacia steven el cual se encontraba hablando y llorando dormido algo que hizo preocupar a las 3 )

St:no...no reina que esta pensando ...no lo haga , se lo suplico dejeme ir ...*comenzando a moverse en su cama de forma normal) no...porque , porque le hizo eso a mi madre ...ella era su amiga acaso no lo recuerda*comenzando a llorar un poco mas y a hablar de forma mas triste*espero que no quiera volver jamas a este planeta...(en eso el dejo de decir palabras y las chicas estaban muy asustadas y muy sorprendidas)

A:ee eso fue?

P:un recuerdo de rose

G:pero como sera posible ...

(ya era una nueva ,mañana , los pajaros cantaban , la gente estaba feliz y steven habia despertafo y estaba bajando hacia la cocina de su casa )

P:hola steven (dijo feliz y con una sonrisa peculiar)

S:hola perla

P:dormiste bien? (con la sonrisa aun al igual que amatista ...garnet todavia no habia despertado? )

S:si? ..ah chicas les pasa algo? *confundido*

A:no..para nada jaja*titubeando*

S:muy bien?, ire a la playa ..las veo en un rato...

P:si, adios steven...

(mientras en el templo garnet estaba meditando...de vuelta con steven el estaba durmiendo en la playa como si estubiera teniendo una vision...en eso llego connie y se acerco a el )

C:*risa*steven, steven (intentando despertarlo delicadamente)(en eso hubo una enorme explosion asi que las chicas fueron corriendo hacia ahi )...

C:*grito* steven! Despierta! (en eso vio que en el tiempo en el que estaba ese campo de humo sobre ellos logro ver que alrededor de steven habia un aura de color rosa y el estaba despierto mirandola)

C:ssteven?

S:*feliz tomando su mano*connie , se fuerte , adios (en eso el le dio un beso en la frente a ella y esta brillo con intensidad por unos momentos ... poco despues se esfumo como vapor)

C:ssteven (en eso ella se desmayo...)

P:connie! ?

G:*llegando corriendo*tenemos que llevarla a su casa ahora...

(a lo cual asintieron y se la entregaron a su madre dandole una explicacion logica que fuera entendible...)

(un par de horas despues )

C:*reaccionando*ddonde estoy?

-estas en casa hija

C:mama?

-asi es querida ...tuviste un feo accidente

C:accidente?

-asi es (limpiando una herida que le faltaba ) caiste de las escaleras en la casa de steven asi que vinieron al instante conmigo sus familiares ...enserio que son muy responsables*sonriendo*

C:de acuerdo muchas gracias mama

-denada, tengo que retirarme ya, tengo que salir pero llamame si lo necesitas*dandole un beso en su mejilla

C; gracias mama , adios (su madre se fue y en eso recordo lo que habia pasado en realidad asi que ella se paro de el lugar donde estaba recostada, tomo el telfono de su casa y le llamo a steven ...)

C:por favor porfavor contesta steven *angustiada*(noto que no contestaba asi que comenzo a llorar en el suelo poco despues de colocar el telefono en su lugar...y tras un par de minutos de llanto noto que su frente comenzo a brillar)

C:pero que? porque mi frente esta brillando? (en eso noto que su frente comenzo a brillar de tal forma que ilumino toda la casa...y varios segundos despues se paro y se observo...traia puesto un vestido escotado de tamaño mediano de color rojo cerezacon un rosa pastel..este estaba bordado con rosas de color dorado , portaba unos zapatos dorados y en su cabello un mechon de este eranrojo)

C:*sorprendida*qque me paso? (en eso ella noto que no podia sentir su frente asi que la toco con sus manos y poco despues asustada corrio al espejo. Y vio que traia en su frente justo en donde steven le habia dado un beso ...una gema parecida a la gema de steven solo que estaba combinada con un tono rojo)

Oh no oh no! ! Esto no puede estar pasando! ! ?... (asi que poco despues solo cerro los ojos , penso en steven y se desmayo ...)

Connie (soñando):quien eres y porque me atormentas! ?

-no te estoy atormentando, solo tengo que hablar contigo ...*dijo una voz femenina y tranquila*

C:de acuerdo...sobre que quieres hablar ..

-deja de juntarte con steven universe ..sino algo terrible sucedera

C:no estas mintiendo! Eso no puede ser!

-claro que si! (en eso aparece lapiz lazuli con una espada de agua en su mano...)

C:lapiz lazuli?

-asi es ... Porfavor alejate de el! *comenzando a atacarla *

C; lapiz! para no quiero pelar contra ti! !

-pues deberias! *entonces le dio un golpe en su cabeza* y un consejo...entrena por tu cuenta , si se eneran que eres una gema a ti te ira muy mal...adios...

C*:despertando agitada* (entonces se miro y noto que ya no traia la gema en su cabeza ni el traje asi que se levanto y arreglo su cabello)

P:connie , hola , estas ahi?*tocando a la puerta*

C:si, disculpa ya voy ...

(abriendo la puerta )

C:hhola chicas , sucede algo?

P:ppodemos pasar para hablar contigo?

C:claro ...

(ya adentro )

C:sobre que cosa quieren hablar conmigo?

G:connie, veras...tiene que ver con steven...sabes donde esta?

C:yo? ...la verdad no lose ...solo se que algo sucede ...algo que se que ami tambien me afectara...

(tras 1 hora de charlar las chicas se retiraron y dejaron a connie sola)

C:steven... (en eso vio que su cabeza comenzo a brillar y entonces un resplandor surgio y aparecio una nota en sus manos) qque es esto? *asi que comenzo a leer ..no en voz alta*...

Hola connie, esta es una nota solo para ti ..no se lo digas a las chicas...

Necesito que no te asustes, estoy bien ..pero ahora tu eres una crystal gem ...y necesito que me ayudes la reina gema me ha capturado , ella cree que soy mi madre asi que se que porque tu tienes tambien la misma gema que yo..ella ira por ti , asi que necesito que te prepares...de noche necesito que entres al cuarto de mi mama...entra pensando en mi y este se abrira ...no te pueden ver las chicas en el templo , sino van a pensar mal asi que ten cuidado...tambien leon te ayudara...yo lo se el y el cuarto de mi mama te ayuraran a entrenar , a que estes preparada y a que me liberes...

Cuento contigo...steven

(asi que ella hizo caso...y cuando se hizo de noche y su madre y su padre habian llegado, esta escapo y se dirigio al templo y se disponia a entrar al cuarto de rose cuarzo pero derrepente alguien la tomo por el braxo bruscamente y logro ver que era lapiz lazuli. ?.)

C:que haces aqui lapiz! ?*rabia, susurrando*

-hare que no cometas una tonteria!*susurrando con rabia *

C:dejame en paz *pateandola y entrando rapidamente al cuarto de rose cerrando la puerta*

-rayos! !(llendose de ahi)

(estaba apunto de amanecer asi que connie salio del cuarto y rapidamente cuando estaban apunto de salir las chicas del templo ...salio corriendo de ahi con su traje de crystal gem aun ya que habia descubierto que tenia varios poderes como el de correr muy pero , muy rapido , entre otros increibles asi que corrio ...subio por una ventana de su casa ..se metio en su cuarto y volvio a ser la connie de siempre sin aquella gema en su cabeza ..asi que comenzo a vestirse ya que era lunes y tenia que ir a la escuela secundaria? )

Continuara...

Wiii! mi 1 er fic de steven universe...ojala y les guste ...adiositop :D


	2. la huida

-connie despierta! ! Tienes que ir ala escuela! (tocando la puerta de su alcoba)

C:si mama! (asi que despues de la rutina matinal para ir a la escuela y tras un muy largo dia de clases , porfin pudo llegar a su casa y descansar)

(mientras que en el templo las crystal gems se habian reunido en la casa para discutir la situacion sobre steven)

G:entonces que opinan?

A:la verdad no lo se ...pero se supone que algo paso ...deberiamos saber que sucede ...

P:y si fue la reina? ! Solo piensenlo? !

G:perla , no creo que haya sido ella, recuerda que lapiz lazuli la encerro en lo profundo del oceano...

P:si , lo se...

(.en el muelle)

C:(admirando con su celular una foto de ella con steven ..poniendo una cara de tristeza...derrepente llego leon y la comenzo a lamer haciendo que esta se alegrara...)

(en eso las chicas se asomaron por la ventana y lograron ver lo que hacia connie )

(poco despues el leon dejo que se subiera connie en ella y poco despues el leon comenzo a correr sobre el agua y se teletransportaron...)

A:esa era connie? Sobre la mascota de steven? A donde creen que van?

P:no lo se pero no es por ser desconfiada pero creo que tenemos que vigilar a connie..

G:como sugieres que hagamos eso?

P:vigilancia nocturna por su casa...si vemos que sale la seguimos ...

A:esta bien ...pero si algo pasa no fue mi culpa..

G:ni la mia ...

P:muy bien...

(asi cayo la noche y connie apenas habia llegado a la playa con el leon)

C:(bajando del leon) ufff, este entrenamiento fue agotador, muhas gracias leon (a lo cual este le sonrio)

A:chicas, connie acaba de llegar! (a lo cual ellas comenzaron a abservar a connie por la ventana)

C:ahora podre dominar mi habilidad con la espada..adios leon..nos vemos en un par de horas. (a lo cual se retiro y las chicas comenzaron a seguirla )

(primero fue caminando hacia su casa y entro ...asi duro hasta la madrugada)

P:garnet, ves algo?

G:no, y por lo que he visto aun no sale ...

A:esperen que es eso (señalando a una persona que iba saliendo de la casa de connie ...estaba envuelta por una capa gris ...haciendo que fuera dificil reconocerla ..esta estaba envuelta por un aura compuesta de 2 colores rojo cereza y rosa pastel...)

P:no lo se pero creo que se a donde se dirige..(a lo cual las chicas comenzaron a perseguir a esa persona ...saltando y corriendo por los tejados de las casa y negocios de una forma silenciosa...)

G:se dirige al templo tenemos que descubrir quien es...(a lo cual fue demasiado tarde ya que esta persona logro entrar al templo ...y las chicas la habian perdido de vista ...hasta el amanecer)

C:(volviendose a colocar la capa ...aun con la gema en su frente ..en eso las chicas se colocaron detras de ella ...pero aun asi no podian reconocerla ..lo unico que pudieron ver fue la gema sobr3 su cabeza)

P:ES UNA GEMA! !? TRAS ELLA!(a lo cual connie se dio cuenta y se heho a correr, las gemas iban atras de ella ...asi que tubo que teletransportarse hasta su casa...)

A:*sorprendida*(con sus armas listas) a donde se fue? !

P:a la casa de connie! ! (poco despues se comenzaron a dirigir a la casa de connie )

C:(en su casa aun siendo gema) oh no que voy a hacer ...*caminando en circulos *(en eso su gema comenzo a brillar y de ella salio otra nota)*comenzando a lleer*(poco despues invoco sus poderes y logro haceruna copia de si misma con todo y sus recuerdos ...poco despues tomo todo lo que pudo , lo guardo en la bolsa que siempre llevaba cuando iba a ver a steven, se coloco de nuevo su capa y se fue..se fue huyendo de ahi.. Pero derrepente fue demasiado tarde ya que las chicas vieron aue alguien estaba saliendo de ahi...)

P:(corriendo con las otras para intentar alcanzar a connie) espera , espera! Porfavor no te asustes solo dinos quien eres! !

C:(con su misma voz...solo que aun no sabian que era ella ya que estaban muy alteradas) no , no te dire! ! Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla! !

G:que promesa exactamente! ?!

C:no puedo decirles! Todavia no es el lugar ni el momento! !

A:a que te refieres! ?!

C:a que aun no les puedo decir toda la verdad sobre mi y mis antepasados!

P:acaso nos conoces! !

C:si...las conozco y se que viven con steven! !

G:como sabes eso! ?!

C:porque yo las conozco , y tambien a el! !

A:ya dinos quien eres! !

C:*comenzando a llorar al mismo tiempo que corria * no! ! Sino las condenara el destino a su final!

(estaban llegando a la playa ...muy cerca de la casa ...leon las estaba mirando ya que estaban apunto de pelear)

C:*para si* oh no, que hago, si me quitan la capa sabran que soy yo...ya se! ! Cambiare mi apariencia! ! (y antes de que se acercaran un aura de los 2 colores de su gema la habia envuelto...ahora era de piel blanca, de ojos azules , cabello negro y vestido blanco con detalles en forma de rosas...portaba unos Zapatos blancos con tacon y su capa era de color blanco con rosas tambien...pero su estatura era la misma)

G:dinos o tendremos que hacerte hablar! !

C:pues adelante! !(quitandose la capa revelando su nueva apariencia ...paraque poco despues invocara una espada muy similar a la de rose...y asi carnet comenzo a atacarla pero connie solo esquivaba los ataques de garnet .poco despues se unieron las otra ella la vencieron y esta cayo en la arena)

P:(poniendo su arma sobre la barbilla de connie) quien eres y como nos conoces? !*dijo molesta y con determinacion*

C:*suspiro* me llamo azeneth ...*dijo con determinacion como su mirada*

P:que haces aqui entonces! ? Quien te envio!? (ella no contesto...solo espero a que se distrajeran y escapo...escapo con ayuda de leon..)

P:espera regresa! !

G:usemos el portal, creo que se a donde se dirige...

(de regreso con connie leon tuvo que irse y la dejo en el kindergarden ahora ella estaba sola ...asi que lo unico que hizo fue correr, correr hacia un agujero de su tamaño para poder llorar ...solo queria llorar lo que no habia podido en tiempo ...desde que se entero del pasado de la humanidad, la verdad sobre su familia , sobre steven y su promesa ...enserio era mucho ...mas de lo que podia soportar...)

(paso un rato y las chicas apenas habian llegado por aquel portal)

P:estas segura de que esta aqui?

G:muy segura ...

A:entonces ella viene de aqui como yo?

G:no lo creo... Pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...hay que buscarla aqui y hablar con ella ...

P:de acuerdo...(asi que comenzaron a buscar...)

C:(ella aun seguia llorando en aquel agujero ...pero derrepente una otra nota volvio a aparecer ...y la comenzo a leer...con su mente)

Connie ..es hora de que les digas la verdad ...o huye de ahi, ellas estan cerca ...si no quieres enfrentarla huye de ahi...pero ten en mente que garnet te encontrara ...

(asi que solo siguio llorando ...)

Continuara


	3. alguna forma de escapar sin ser vista ?

A:*llamando alas otras 2 silenciosamente*oigan ...creo que la encontre. (al notar un brillo rosado en un agujero ..poco despues se asomaron y vieron que era "azeneth" ...la vieron llorando sobre sus piernas con sus manos agarrando estas...lloraba de una forma muy triste...asi que dejaron de asomarse )

G:chicas no podemos hacerle daño... (en eso comenzaron a susurrar)

P:QUE ...estas bromeando no! ?

G:no claro que no...solo creo que tenemos que hablar con ella ... Y creo que amatista es la indicada...

P:QUE! ?

A:QUE! ?

G:solo HAGANLO! ! Pero no la asusten! ! Creo que tiene algo muy importante entre manos...(a lo cual amatista entro)

A:*con voz tranquila*hola (en eso solo paro de llorar) me llamo (connie la interrumpio)

C:Amatista lo se, tambien se que las otras 2 gemas se llaman garnet y perla y estan afuera...

A:si, ppero ellas estan afuera , esta bien si me siento (ella no contesto ..solo guardo un papel muy rapidamente llamando la atencion de amatista...poco despues esta se sento ) y vienes tu tambien de aqui?

C:no... (aun en esa posicion)

A:vienes de el planeta hogar?

C:no...no vengo del espacio ni de ningun arma hecha por gemas...

A:entonces podrias decirme de donde vienes o donde vives?

C:no...no puedo es solo...que no tengo el valor suficiente aun...mi familia ha escondido un secreto ...algo que no es lindo ...algo oscuro mas alla del entendimiento...

A:te entiendo sabes...yo naci y creci aqui...no se quien cuando o como me hicieron y eso es muy confuso ...

C:*suspiro*lla verdad esta no es mi verdadera identidad ni este mi nombre real...

A:wow que locura ...

C:si...creo que he fallado ...

A:a que te refieres?

C:(pero ella no pudo responder ya que hubo una explosion por lo cual amatista tuvo que salir con las demas ...y connie se quedo ahi aun en esa poscision)

A:que sucede! ?

G:no sabemos! !(en eso ellas comenzaron a sacar sus armas y de entre las nubes de aquella explosion aparecio alguien inesperada pero esperada? ?...nadamas y nada menos que lapiz lazuli...con una espada de agua en su mano , con una mirada de enojo y determinacion...)

L:donde estas! ! Se que estas aqui amiga de steven! (lo dijo mirando de un lado a otro con mucha furia...las chicas solo se confundieron y connie se sorprendio y sen esa pocision grito de furia)

C:lapiz lazuli! ! Dejame en paz! ! (grito desde donde se encontraba con enojo lo cual sorprendio a las gems)

L:no! ! No lo hare deja de ver a steven y me ire! !

C:eso ni muerta me oyes! ! ! El es mi amigo! Porque no quieres que este con el! ?

L:porque trato de que no pase lo inevitable! ! (en eso connie salio a donde se encontraba lapiz y comenzo a invocar una espada ...aun sin revelar su identidad...poco despues ambas comenzaron a pelar de verdad...las gems no sabian como reaccionar , solo veian...pero poco despues lapiz hizo una seña para que connie dejara de pelear y invocando una burbuja de agua...poco despues esta exploto y aparecio steven...estaba amarrado de manos y pies...aun no estaba amordazado de la boca)

S:*llorando* ayudame! ! Porfavor! ! Ella no es! !(no pudo terminar ya que le amordazo la boca)

C:STEVEN!*dijo asustada*(poco despues tomo la espada y con mucha fuerza corrio hacia donde se encontraba lapiz con steven...)ALEJATE DE EL! ! (usando su espada ...pero le fue inutil ya que lapiz esquivo el efectivo ataque brincando alto hacia atraz...poco despues esta hizo desaparecer a steven y connie llena de furia siguio intentando atacar a lapiz)

C:PORQUE HACES ESTO LAPIZ!? *con lagrimas en sus ojos atacando *

L:PARA VENGARME! ! (en eso lapiz con su espada hizo un ataque tan eficaz que hizo que connie cayera fuertemente al suelo , haciendo que esta se hiriera de mucha gravedad ...)

L:(caminando de forma desafiante hacia donde se encontraba connie ..para poco despues esta pusiera su arma de agua sobre la barbilla de esta)tienes algo que decir... Marina ..o mejor dicho connie? (haciendo que las gems se sorprendieran aun mas ...asi que ella volvio a ser la connie de siempre ...con decepcion ..pero con otro vestuario ...portaba una camisa de color blanca con azul marino de tirantes . , un pantalon plateado muy brillante , unos zapatos axul marino ., traia el cabello suelto .y ahora su gema era una agua marinha...pero aun asi estaba muy herida...mas que lapiz y aun seguia tirada en el suelo ...)

C:(no contesto ..solo cerro sus ojos a forna de decepcion ...y cuando lapiz iba a hacer eso ...connie hizo un escudo ...lo cual hizo que lapiz saliera volando muy fuertemente...haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento cuando cayo fuertemente al piso , poco despues con la fuerza que le quedaba camino hacia el portal de las gems y poco despues se fue de ahi...salio de la casa de steven ...corriendo ...a pesar de que varias personas la vieran , a ella ya no le importaba , ella solo queria llegar a su casa y llorar nuevamente ...o irse a un lugar en donde nadie la encontrara...o inclusive que la tierra la tragara)

G:vamos , no podemos dejarla asi

P:estas segura? ! Que hay de lapiz! ?

G:hay que dejarla aqui

A:pero garnet! ?

G:pero nada...ahora vamos ... (asi que usaron el portal y comenzaron a perseguir a connie por toda ciudad playa .., la gente solo se quedaba mirando muy sorprendida ya que la mayoria conocia a connie)

P:*corriendo*connie detente porfavor! !

C:no! No lo hare! !(llamando la atencion de mas gente..ya que amatista la habia atrapado con un latigo haciendo que esta cayera al suelo...ahora habia gente en todo ese lugar en donde ellas se encontraban...)

P:connie no queremos hacerte daño...porfavor...dinos que ocurre! ? (comenzando a acercarse a ella)

C:no , porfavor alejense de mi! ! (de una manera inexplicable ...ella logro soltarse justo antes de que perla la tocara ... Asi que se abrio paso de entre toda esa multitud y nuevamenye comenzo a correr de forma histerica y llorando , asi que las chicas comenzaron a perseguirla otra vez -_- pero derrepente algo extraño paso...las chicas le habian perdido el rastro ...asi que regresaron al templo...)

C:(al darse cuenta que alguien la habia esconfido en un callejon...poco despues noto que era su mejor amiga llamada lisa ...la cual era de cabelo negro, ojos azules y piel blanca...)llisa? *con lagrimas en los ojos, feliz*

Li:si connie (abrazandola )...aun no estas a salvo...tenemos que ir a mi casa ...pero necesito que cambies tu apariencia a una persona normal...(poniendo sus manos en ambos hombros)

C:de acuerdo ...(cambiando su aparencia ...muy parecida a la de su amiga...la unica diferencia solo era su cabello )

(poco despues ambas chicas salieron cuidadosamente de aquel callejon y se dirigieron sin que nadie las viera ...hacia una casa de color verde limon ...con blanco...los padres de lisa estaban fuera de la ciudad asi que entraron)

L:toma asiento si gustas (a lo cual connie se sento) estas a salvo ahora (a lo cual connie volvio a ser la connie de siempre) asi que me podrias contar que paso para poder ayudarte amiga?

C:*suspiro* de acuerdo .. (asi que comenxo a comentarle cada cosa ...hasta el mayor secreto de su familia ..ya que connie conocia a lisa desde que comenzo a estudiar ...y al mismo de que esta le contaba su amiga limpiaba sus heridas y las vendaba)

C:y eso es todo lo que se ...*suspiro*lamento no habertelo dicho en la escuela amiga...(bajando su cabeza)

L:no te preocupes connie(animandola) no es tu culpa lo que pasa y no esta mal llorar si se requiere ..

(entonces connie de tan feliz que se encontraba comenzo a llorar, poco despues lisa tambien y se abrazaron muy calidamente)

CONTINUARA...


	4. hora de hablar

(despues de aquel abrazo calido)

C:*secandose las lagrimas*lisa , disculpa...no se supone que tenias que ir a la escuela?

Li:si*secandose las lagrimas*pero la verdad es... (comemenzando a transformarse de forma identica a connie cuando tuvo que ocultar su identidad por primera vez..solo que en vez de portar vestido ...traia blusa , guantes pantalon y zapatos ...de color blanco con escarchas de colores ...) que tambien soy como tu ...me llamo segun mi gema diamante

C:*sorprendida , feliz*desde hace cuanto? !

Li:recuerdas que hace un par de minutos me habias contado que tu familia estaba originalmente compuesta por gemas ..las cuales se volvieron malas y los unicos que sobrevivieron fueron humanos ...(eso fue durante la guerra de las gemas ..ese es el secreto...)

C:sip

Li:bueno yo tambien me entere de eso...pero supe que tu familia y la mia se habian aliado ...y por consecuente ambas murieron y solo quedaron humanos ...

C:mmm(tocando su barbilla de manera pensativa) pero si nuestros antepasados gemas murieron ...como es que somos gemas?

Li:no lo se ...pero creo que tiene que ser por algo muy importante ...

C:si, creo que si...entonces que hacemos ahora?

Li:tenemos que entrenar...hay que prepararnos para lo que viene...

C:si, pero donde?...las gems me estan buscando ...

Li:en un area mental compartida

C:que es eso?

Li:a travez de nuestras gemas y de la meditacion ...podemos invocar aqui en una habitacion un cuarto capaz de manifestar lo que queramos...

C:de acuerdo. ?(asi que poco despues comenzaron a hacer aquella invocacion y lograron hacer la habitacion magica parecida a la de rose cuarzo...y poco despues comenzaron a entrenar...primero en el arte de la espada, luego cuerpo a cuerpo, despues activar sus poderes ocultos ,entre muchos otros ya que tenian tiempo...los padres ee lisa llegaban dentro de 2 meses...cayo la tarde ...las gems estaban buscando muy desesperadamente, el padre de steven estaba muy preocupado, leon estaba desaparecido desde esa mañana)

(con las gems en el templo)

P:como es posible que connie sea una gema! ? Esto no iene sentido?!*alterada*

G:yo tampoco lo se ..pero estoy segura que la explicacion no es buena...sino ella no hubiera huido de nosotras...

A:(en ese entonces ella salio corriendo de alli)

P:amatista que estas haciendo? ! (ella no contesto, solo fue corriendo a su habitacion y de la nada busco de entre su sistema un libro polvoriento y muy antiguo con mucho polvo y poco despues salio corriendo y lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina...lo cual hizo que perla y garnet fueran hacia alli)

A:este libro lo encontre cuando yo estaba en el kindergarden...esta algo polvoriento (quitandole el polvo) pero creo que ya se el porque de la pregunta principal... (terminando de quitarle el polvo)

P:es una broma no? un libro de cuentos?

A:no..no entiendes*risa*en este libro no hay solo cuentos ..aqui se ubica la historia de las gemas ...y miren esto (abriendo el libro hasta una determinada pagina , en eso garnet y perla comenzaron a leer y un par de minutos despues contestaron)

P:estas segura?

A:si, si no viene de casa ni del kinder creo que es lo mas logico...pero no es lo unico...ahi dice que eran 2 familias de gemas que se aliaron..asi que supongo que connie no es la unica gema de este tipo...

P:y que sugieres que realizemos ...

A:les parece vigilancia nocturna? ?...me refiero a que en la noche nos separemos y vigilemos determinadas areas de la ciudad ...

G:y si las encontramos ..como podremos Contactarnos? (en eso amatista corrio hacia la sala y busco y les dio un comunicador a cada una)

P:a, que son exactamente estos aparatos humanos? (dijo confundida tocando su barbilla)

A:son "comunicadores ...steven los conoce como "walkie-tokie"...

G:y como funcionan?(ajustando sus lentes)

A:le presionas aqui y hablas ...y cuando oigan un sonido por este aparato le pican al otro boton y podran oir lo que dicen ...(señalando los botones)

P:de acuerdo (sonriendose ) vigilancia nocturna sera entonces...

(ya era de noche y connie y lisa apenas habian terminado de entrenar completamente...ya que ambas ya habian entrenado y dominado oficialmente la mayoría de sus poderes y practicamente estaban listas para cualquier cosa ...mientras que afuera de ahi ..las chicas se estaban preparando para hacer la vidilancia...amatista estaba en la parte norte, garnet en la sur y perla en la este...habian dividido la ciudad en 4 partes...solo que la cuarta era solo de negocios ...asi que comenzaron a vigilar ...)

Li:connie , crees que sea hora de salir...ya sabes a lo que me refiero ...

C:si...tenemos que ir a rescatar a steven y a ver que sucede con lapiz ...

Li:exacto (asi que poco despues de merendar algo liviano connie y lisa se transformaron en gemas nuevamente solo que se colocaron capas negras para confundirse con el ambiente ...poco despues comenzaron a salir...pero lo discreto fue en vano, ya que perla estaba vigilando esa area y ella tenia un poder para poder detectar el aura de cualquier gema ...)

P:pero que? (al notar un aura de color agua marina y otra blanca gracias a su poder y a unos minoculares ...)chicas (comenzando a hablar por el comunicador...)

G:que ocurre perla?

P:encontre a connie y a la otra gema por mi posicion ...vengan rapido porfavor...no tardan en irse ...

(a lo cual ambas le hicieron caso y fueron a donde estaba poco despues se colocaron atraz de ella y las sorprendieron..estaban rodeadas)

G:alto , estan rodeadas ... (activando sus armas )

Li:oh no... Connie es el momento ...

C:estas segura ..ellas pueden ayudarnos ..

Li:recuerda lo que dijo steven , no hay que comprometer a nadie mas ...

G:dejen de bromear , porfavor , solo queremos hablar con ustedes civilizadamente ...

(en eso ambas solo se miraron fijamente una a la otra y al final aceptaron la propuesta de las gems.. Y todas se dirigieron directamente al templo para hablar...ellas se sentaron el el sillo de la sala, y perla estaba enfrente de ellas 2, amatista y garnet estaban atras de perla ...por la cocina )

Li:(comenzando porfin a quitarse la capa al igual que connie ...revelando sus identidades ...no tenian opcion...)me llamo diamante...segun mi gema ...pero mi nombre es lisa

P:asi que lisa...de donde vienes?

Li:del mismo lugar que ella ...

P:cuanto tienes de vida?

Li:12 años ... Esto es un interrogatorio acaso?

P:no, pero (volteando a ver a las otras gems y luego dando un gran suspiro)lo que sucede es que las gemas del planeta hogar estan regresando aqui a la tierra ..y lo que quieren hacer no es algo lindo... (sacudiendose en señal de escalofrios)nos podrian decir lo que iban a hacer ...porfavor?

Li:sera mejor que tu les digas connie ...

C:*suspiro*(mirando hacia abajo con decepcion)si...

P:(mirando a las 2 )

C:lo que sucede es que desde aquella explosion ...cuando llegue a mi casa descubri que era una gema ...poco despues steven me dio una nota explicadome y diciendome que no les dijera , porque dijo que eran capaces de cualquier cosa..poco despues me meti al cuarto de su mama a peticion de el para poder entrenar, tambien tuve que ir con leon para poder seuir entrenando...y poco despues me entere de algo que hubiera preferido jamas saber(cerrando sus ojos a manera de enojo y decepcion)...me entere que mis ancestros eran gemas ...gemas que esclavizaban a la humanidad para propositos oscuros...muy oscuros y qje poco despues esta se alio con la familia de lisa y ambas fallecieron, los unicos que quedaron fueron humanos ...asi que ...solo queria irme , que la tierra me tragara , con ese pasado familiar y con la gema que llevo ...se que las otras gemas me buscaran a mi y a lisa ...*suspiro *es por eso que no les queria decir...aunque steven me lo habia pedido pero no pude ...solo no pude...(colocando ambas manos sobre sus parpados)(poco despues connie les dio todos los recados y cartas que steven les habia dado...traian la firma de el por tanto eran legitimos...poco despues ellas los leyeron)...(en eso lisa comenzo a abrazar a connie ya que esta estaba al borde del llanto)

Li:enserio lamentamos mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero no sabiamos en quien o en quienes confiar(mirando hacia abajo) nos asustamos mucho...y steven era el unico que nos estaba guiando...en serio lo sentimos...(asi que perla miro por un par de segundos a las otras gems, poco despues estas sonrieron y se acercaron )

G:no se preocupen chicas ... (incandose ..enfrete de ellas) no es su culpa nada de eso (hablando con voz tierna y tranquila) lo importante es que dijeron la verdad y que estan bien ... (en eso connie ambas chicas abrazaron a garnet llorando ...y esta les respondio al abrazo ...ya que enserio el pasado de sus familoas era DEMASIADO traumante, horrible , sanguinario e infeliz...enserio eso las traumo demasiado...)

CONTINUARA

(aclaro:)

*lisa YO la invente ..si la ponen en otro fic de esta serie porfis denme credito por ella y avisenme porfa :. :)

*la serie ni la mayoria de los personajes y lugares no son mios ya que les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores...en especial a rebecca sugar ..pero esta historia si es mia al igual que lisa (ya que la invente :3)

(nota:)

Wiii! ! Al fin logre hacer otro fic :D (no ya lo tenia planeado ..solo que queria terminar primero el de mlp que aun tambien esta en progreso...pero el problema fue que puse una "encuesta " y aun no eligen ... -_- pero bueno ..alrato decido yo :) ) bueno ..adiositop :)


	5. una dolorosa despedida

(nota:jajaja que creen ..me equivoque ..lisa , connie y steven tienen 13 años..jajaja si me equivoque ⊙-⊙ losiento ..bueno en fin hay que volver a la historia ...se va a poner emocionante :3 )

G:(secando las lagrimas de las chicas) tranquilas ...ahora como les podemos rescatar a steven ? (parandose)

Li:steven habia dicho...que era la reina gema y que lapiz habia logrado liberarse.. (las gems no habian leido todos los recados asi que se asustaron)

A:la reina gema esta suelta en este planeta? !

C:si ...al igual que lapiz lazuli...

P:(comenzando a entrar en un ataque de panico y a dar vueltas por todo ese lugar )oh no oh no oh no! Esto es malo muy malo! ! Tendremos que pelear de nuevo! ! No de nuevo! ! (agarrando su cabello con ambas manos en señal de ansiedad )

G:perla calmate ..tranquila...(perla no se calmaba solo entraba mas en panico)*suspiro*lo siento por lo que voy a hacer... (en eso garnet tomo la oreja de perla y la empezo a jalar como si la estubiera regañando)

P:*quejandose*muy bien , muy bien ya me calme... (sentandose alado de lisa y de connie ...con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos)

A:y entonces cual es el plan?

G:les parece ir por lapiz? (a lo cual todas asintieron.. El plan era que todas se reunieran a primera hora del dia..y fueran al kindergarden)

(era nuevamente de dia ...y todas estaban listas para atacar...asi que se prepararon y se teletransportaron...)

G:al parecer ya llegamos... (entonces lapiz lazuli...aparecio de entre las sombras)

L:vaya, vaya , vaya...miren quienes decidieron venir... (caminando de forma desafiante a donde se encontraban a lo cual las gems y las chicas activaron sus armas ...)

C:*entre dientes molesta* lapiz...

(poco despues son motivo alguno lapiz capturo a todas exepto a connie poco despues revelando su verdadera identidad..nada mas y nada menos que peridot!)

-ppperidot! ?! (dijeron las gems muy aterradas...lisa solo estaba mirando al piso...)

C: porque te hisiste pasar por una gema inocente y buena! Yo crei que eras lapiz lazuli!

P:bla , bla , bla ..yo se que todas ustedes creian eso...

Li:por quien viniste?!

P:por ustedes 2 claro... (comenzando a amarrar a connie con una cuerda magica)

C:(en eso invoco una espada de su gema) eres una cobarde! ! (en eso ella corto esa cuerda ..algo que era imposible? y brinco a una distancia razonable de peridot )

P:como? !.. No importa..eres una tonta si crees que podras vencerme.. (volviendo a caminar de forma desafiante con una espada en su mano ...poco despues ambas gemas comenzaron a pelear...la diferencia de edades era MUY grande, pero aun asi ambas luchaban con mucha determinacion y enojo...garnet, perla y amatista solo miraban ...seguian en shock ...mientras que lisa intentaba liberarse... Y cuando lo consiguio ... Fue a pelear contra peridot al igual que connie ...se veian ...patadas , brincos, grandes ataques y asi duro un muy buen ratoy al final lograron capturarla gracias a su propio lazo magico, asi que connie y lisa caminaron hacia ella y ambas colocaron sus armas de forma amenzante hacia peridot)

C:*rabia, deteminada*ahora dinos...donde esta steven...

P:eeesta en una nave...en un par de horas ira a el planeta hogar...

Li:oh no...! (mirando lisa a connie y sucesivamente)

C:(comenzando a correr hacia las gems y poco despues esta con la espada libero a las gems ...) vamos chicas ...hay que ir por steven... (pero ellas solo estaban en shock ...la unica que reacciono fue garnet)

G:chicas escuchen ...creo..creo que no podremos ir ..ellas estan muy alteradas ..y temo que algo les pase...

Li:no te preocupes , iremos nosotras (sonriendo) solo deseanos suerte! (despidiendose ...poco despues ellas comenzaron aquella loca y nueva aventura...pero antes connie le habia dejado a sus padres una nota...poco despues ambas se fueron..)...

(mientras que en el templo...garnet habia llevado a sus 2 amigas en sus brazos ..poco despues las coloco en el sofa ...y ambas reaccionarion)

P:(reaccionando como si hubiera salido de un trance) que paso? (en eso desperto amatista de la misma forma)

G:connie y lisa fueron a rescatar a steven...

A:pero porque no fuiste con ellas?

G:porque tenia que traerlas de regreso al templo ...y ademas estaban muy conmocionadas...parecian estatuas ...

P:pppero son niñas? !

G:son señoritas de 13 años...y usteden saben que ellas pueden...(sin palabras ⊙·⊙ ...bueno de regreso con connie y lisa...que ahora estas usaban sus nombres de gemas...marina y diamante..asi que poco despues estas estaban por llegar a la nave ..pero cuando entraron tubieron que ocultarse...habia 30 demas en toda la nave ..10 vigilando todo, 10 en el cuarto de control y 10 vigilando la prision principal. ...

Asi que primero terminaroncon los 10 vigilantes regulares ..de uno por uno ya que al inicio nadie pasaba por aquel lugar ..pero luego todos terminaron ahi...luego fueron por las 10 del cuarto de control...y al final comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el area donde steven se ubicaba..pero antes ambas se escondieron)

Li:marina tengo un plan ...

C:cual es diamante?

Li:yo distraigo a esas gemas mientras tu liberas a steven... Y nos vemos en el cuqrto de control ...

C:deacuerdo... (poco despues ambas comenzaron la estrategia)

Li:(entrando rapidamente a donde las gemas estaban) hey papanatas! Vengan por mi! !(haciendo una mueca que molesto tanto a las gemas que estas comenzaron a perseguir a lisa ...mientras que connie liberaba a steven)

S:*feliz*como te llamas ahora?

C:*feliz*marina ... (desatandolo) anda ...creo que diamante ya termino con todas...vamos hay que irnos a casa .. (tomandolo de la mano , poco despues ambos comenzaron a correr ..pero la felicidad no duro por mucho ..pues cuando ambas gemas jovenes estaban por entrar a aquel cuarto ...vieron a una gema en los controles de la nave y lisa estaba amarrada por otro lazo magico...)

S:marina que ocurre? !

C:(escondiendose ..en un lugar en el que la gema no pudiera oirlos)steven sabes como activar una capsula de emergencia? !

S:si?, marina me estas asustando ..

C:(colocando ambas manos en los hombros de steven) escucha calmate...necesito que me hagas un favor...cuando entremos a aquel cuarto necesito que mientras yo distraiga a la gema tu escapes en una capsula ...

S:que! ?! Pero marina que pasara con ustedes? !

C:steven ...nuestra mision es salvarte y protegerte a cualquier costo...es por eso que me converti en una gema...era parte de mi destino y del de mis ancestros gemas ...porfavor necesito que lo hagas ...

S:pero y si no logran llegar a la tierra! ? Y si tienen que ir al planeta hogar?!*comenzando a llorar*

C:*ternura*oh Steven. ?.yo siempre estare contigo...y ademas si lo que dices llegara a pasar recuerda que hayariamos una manera...siempre la hay..(poco despues connie abrazo a steven)

S:connie lo siento pero no puedo ...

C:mmm, muy bien encontraremos otra forma *feliz*(entonces el plan habia cambiado ..connie llego directamente a rescatar a lisa )

C:*susurrando muy bajo sin que se diera cuenta* lisa steven no acepto..hay que hacer el plan de contingencia..

L:de acuerdo..

(en eso lisa le llamo la atencion a la gema...esta comenzo a pelear con esta, y mientras connie tubo que engañar a steven para mantenerlo a salvo...lo tubo que encerrar a la fuerza en una capsula...programada para ir al templo...)

C:(con varias lagrimas en ambos ojos ..y un poco triste ..miro a steven a punto de irse en una capsula...) adios steven (despidiendose de el...en eso steven comenzo a llorar ya que como era posible que su unica amiga que si es cercana se haya transformado en una gema y sobre todo que esta era probable que no regresara...steven estaba muy confundido...tenia la cabeza llena de emociones mezcladas...y el al no sabes que mas hacer solo cerro sus ojos ...pensando en ella mientras la capsula comenzaba a caer a la atmosfera de la tierra )

(de vuelta con connie ..ella al instante dejo de llorar y comenzo a pelear con la gema alado de su mejor amiga lisa...pero fue en vano tambien eso ...ya que alguen las habia noqueado )

Continuara


	6. la llegada de steven a la tierra

(steven estaba llegando a toda velocidad a la tierra..las chicas estaban afuera de las casa viendo aterradas como la nave se iba y como una capsula caia a la tierra..los parres de connie fueron muy rapidamente al templo? Ya que ellos habian leido la carta de su hija ..y su reaccion fue la de cualquier padre asi que fueron con las gems ..con la espernza de que su hija estubiera ahi...cuando la capsula cayo a la tierra ..todos los que conocian a steven y que estaban preocupados por el ..rodearon aquella capsula...los mas preocupados eran su padre, las gems y los padres de connie ...en eso las gems ..invocaron al mismo tiempo sus armas ..y cuidadosamente comenzaron a caminar hacia la capsula...pero notaron que en realidad era steven...y este estaba inconsiente)

A:*sorprendida*(llevandose una mano a su boca igual que las otras gems ...en señal de panico) steven! !

G:(deshaciendo la capsula...comenzo a medir su pulso..) esta inconsiente solamente... (cargandolo) vamos...hay que llevarlo a casa..(volteando a ver a los padres de connie) lamentamos mucho esto señora... (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la señora..ya que esta estaba alado de su esposo ...apunto de llorar)

Pero encontramos esto (mostrandole 2 cartas ) creemos que es para usted... (poco despues le dio unas palmadas en el hombro ..y las gems y el padre de steven se habian retirado...al igual que la multitud..)

-(esperanzados ..los padres deconnie comenzaron a leer la carta...aqui esta la letra)

Queridos papas:

Si estan leyendo esto fue porque no regrese con steven al planeta...pero fue por algo de mas importancia ...veran ...hace millones de años ..las gemas estaban en guerra con los humanos...la madre del chico que fui a rescatar ...se habia aliado con otras gemas ...llamadas garnet, perla y amatista...esa gema se llamaba rose cuarzo...ella tenia una hermana...su hermana era frivola y cruel con los demas, odiaba todo...pero ella veia belleza hasta en la mas pequeña criatura... Un dia su hermana tambien iba a aliarse con ellas al igual que su gente ..ya que eran algo parecido a reinas...pero entonces la hermana se nego...asi que rose pidio una reunion urgente con sus mas leales subditos...nuestros antiguos familiares gemas fallecidos...y los de lisa brightest ... Pero estos traicionaron a rose...y sin mas remedio ella tubo que luchar con ellos y terminarlos de una vez ...poco despues deshicieron un proyecto para hacer gemas malvadas ..y se negaron a esclavizar a la humanidad..asi que decidieron convertirse en las crystal gems, las protectoras de la tierra..

Se que se preguntaran:

*porque seguimos vivos entonces? seguimos vivos ..porque en realidad nuestra familia no era pura..ni la de lisa ...era mitad humana y mitad gemas... Asi que cuando murieron nuestros parientes gemas solo quedaron los humanos...es por eso que en nuestra familia hay pocas generaciones...

*porque soy una gema ahora? No lo se ...pero lo acepte ..para retomar la mision que nuestros ancestros no cumplieron...lisa tambien ...

*regresare? No lo se...pero espero que entiendan la importancia de esto..no es broma

*que son gemas? Son seres humanoides de otro planeta que tienen poderes mediante unas gemas incrustadas en su ser...

Lo unico que pido es que no se desesperen y que le entreguen a los padres de lisa la otra carta...los quiero

Connie

(terminando de leer volviendo a guardar la carta...la madre no sabia como reaccionar...ni el padre ...ellos solo querian ir a casa...asi que fueron..de regreso en el templo...steven apenas habia reaccionado.. solo que este estaba recostado sobre su cama sin hacer ningun ruido, ya que este queria que las gemas se fueran...pero alcanzo a oir una conversacion )

P:estas segura?!

G:si...connie y lisa van al planeta hogar...sino hubieran escapado...

A:si...tiene un buen punto (poco despues ambas siguieron conversando y poco despues se retiraron asi que steven aprovecho y fue a la playa...al muelle ...para desahogar su pena...no queria estar con nadie ...solo queria estar solo...como connie al principio... No queria ver ni a su propio padre...solo queria soledad...lo unico que se le ocurrio fue ir al cuarto de su madre ...asi que eso hizo...)

(asi cayo la noche...perla aunque no lo creean ..habia conocido a un chico llamado...Rodolfo, las chicas nunca se habian dado cuenta ya que cuando todo eso habia comenzado a pasar ellas estaban mas preocupadas por lo de steven ..y ella sabia que si les hubiera dicho ..la hubieran alejado de el...Rodolfo era un empresario en ciudad playa muy prestigiado..solo iba a estar ahi por asuntos de negocios por muy poco tiempo...su aspecto ..el era de piel blanca, era del mismo tamaño que perla , tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos eran azules como el mar, era delgado...y vestia un lindo smoking de color negro..su voz era tranquila y adorable.. Y era todo un caballero...)

(en el auto..)

R:bueno ya llegamos perla.. (decia mirandola ...ella traia un vestido del mismo color que sus ropas , pero este era de tirantes, con detalles de perlas blancas en el, era muy elegante...y ella traia un ramo de rosas en una mano, y en la otra traia un presente..)

P:si muchas gracias por traerme... (mirandolo ..y en eso ambos como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo se comenzaron a acercar mas y mas hasta el punto de que ambos podian sentir la respiracion del otro, se comenzaron a ruborizar ...cerraron sus ojos .y poco despues se dieron un beso , un beso de una forma sencilla y tierna...)

P:adios .. (bajando del auto y despidiendose)

R:adios ,mi perla, prometo venir .. (a lo cual perla comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y rodolfo se retiro de aquel lugar en su carro )

P:(antes de entrar comenzo a transformarse a su ropa habitual...solo que portaba una bolsa como la de connie ...y entro)...

G:*de forma curiosa* hola perla , donde estabas ? (en eso perla vio que garnet y amatista estaban esperandola...garnet sentada en el sofa y amatista ...sentada en la cocina)

P:*titubeante*yo, fui a la playa

A:a la playa? desde hace cuando vas ?

P:bueno , me atraparon*suspiro*fui a caminar

-caminar! ? (dijeron confundidas garnet y amatista)

P:si, con todo lo que sucede y con mi mente hecha un lio , decidi ir a caminar... (disimulando)ahora si me disculpan debo ir a mi habitacion...(en eso amatista noto la bolsa de perla ...se la estubo a punto de arrebatar, pero perla corrio y no la alcanzaron )...

A:me pregunto si escondera algo? (a lo cual siguieron en sus asuntos)

P:(entrando a su cuarto invoco algo para colgar la bolsa y poco despues solo de un pilar de agua aparecio una cama ...una cama muy linda de los colores que siempre porta perla..ella solo se lanzo a llorar en su cama ya que tenia una serie de sentimientos mezclados y no sabia que hacer , ya habia experimentado esas emociones y esos sentimientos pero no con una forma fisica diferente a ella...)

(era de dia...steven no habia salido lo que preocupo mucho a garnet y amatista)

P:(saliendo del templo , muy animada , serena y feliz) hola, que sucede?

A:steven no ha salido del cuarto de su madre...no sabemos porque...

P:dejenme tratar...tal vez yo pueda...

G:estas segura ?

P:si, completamente... (dijo acercandose hacia la puerta, comenzando a tocar)

P:steven, soy yo perla, porfavor me dejarias entrar ? (dijo de una forma calmada y amable ...la puerta se comenzo a abrir y perla logro entrar...comenzando a caminar hacia el en aquel cuarto rosado de nubes...estaba llorando en posicion fetal...perla preocupada llego corriendo hacia el y comenzo a reconfortarlo ...deshaciendo la posicion en la que estaba se sento enfrente de el ...lo tomo en sus brazos y lo empezo a consolar ...)

Continuara

* * *

Perdon por la redaccion esque estoy escribiendo las historias en mi tab, si tengo una computadora pero es de mi madre y yo no tengo memoria usb ni nada por el estilo...y mi ma no sabe sobre que escribo...

Enfin , disculpenme si hice la redaccion mal...voy a tratar de redactar mejor mis historias y de corregir los episodios con mal redaccion...gracias por leer este mensaje..enserio mis mas sinceras disculpas..pero lo que sucedio fue que me me habian operado ...tenia tarea pendiente...vinieron visitas a morir... y para acabarla mi ama no me dejaba estar en los aparatos electronicos...y cuando no le hacia caso para subir caps me regañaba:AZENETH , QUE TE HE DICHO ..PORQUE AGARRASTE LA TABLET, TE DIJE QUE NO LA AGARRARAS , LE VOY A DECIR A LA NEUROLOGA QUE TE ESTAS DESVELANDO Y TE VA A REGAÑAR ! ...bla, bla, bla..pero debo admitir que esta en lo correcto.. no deberia desobedecera...pero se que si le digo el tipo de historias que escribo ...me regañaria PEOR que cuando la desobedezco ...enserio ! :(...pero enfin ..para no aburrirlos, muchas gracias por esperar a que lo subiera y disculpenme por los motivos que explique , ...gracias × entender , adiositop!


	7. Chapter 7 (Anuncio)

Holii chicos:

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de esta red de fics y de verdad lo siento.

Tengo que confesarles algo, el colegio me está matando de estrés por tanta tarea pero aun así tenía que hacer esto…

Las ideas de mis historias siempre… estuvieron basadas en mis inmersos e insistentes pensamientos depresivos; desde hace muchos años he tenido diversas situaciones que no sabía cómo manejar mis reacciones o mis emociones, y yo solo me las guardaba (a eso se le llama ser una persona pasiva) (para que no malpiensen 7w7).

Hubo una época en que mis emociones simplemente sentía que las iba a ¨hacer saber¨, así que mi escapatoria fue esto… Los fics, las historias, los momentos con ustedes.

Y creo que al hacerlo no me importaba lo que escribía, solo quería sacar mi propio dolor emocional fuera de mi misma, algo que no me funciono.

Realmente ahora estoy consciente de que algunas de las cosas que escribí eran MUY negativas o muy raras, solo estaba pasando por un estado emocional no muy bueno, pero que puedo decir, soy una adolescente aun.

Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y me di cuenta que yo creo que de a partir en mas será mejor que haga historias no tan tristes; me di cuenta que hacen falta personas más positiva en este mundo lleno de violencia odio e incitaciones de todo tipo.

Creo que el mundo necesita más personas amables….más humanas.

No sé si seguir las historias que estaba haciendo…No tengo inspiración para terminarlas :C, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Estoy agradecida con dios por todo lo que he pasado, porque a pesar de todo he crecido mucho como persona con cada experiencia, me he vuelto mucho mas empática y más abierta respecto a mis problemas personales.

Realmente les agradezco todos los comentarios, todas las leídas, todo el apoyo que me han brindado; se que somos muy pocos pero aun así los amo demasiado y los adoro con todo mi corazón :D.

Por ahora solo veré que hacer, si gustan déjenme en algún comentario que piensan de esto; gracias por leer todo esto y mis fics; he estado leyendo las historias que me han pedido que leyera por aquí y todas están muy interesantes :3 debo admitir que unas me dejan inclusive con intriga; y hay otras de wattpad que estoy leyendo en partes pero que también están muy buenas :3

Muchas gracias por pedirme que las leyera, me hacen sentirme importante nwn.

Sin más que decir por ahora, solo que los amo muchísimo! Gracias por todo los amodoro, hasta pronto! :3 ˂3


End file.
